Frosted Love
by Claridessa
Summary: Pitch is back and even stronger than before. How will the guardians defeat him, and who will the Man in the Moon choose to help them defeat Pitch.
1. Chapter 1: A New Guardian

_**Author's Note: I thought of this story one day and it just had to come out. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, just my OC.**_

* * *

Crunching through the thin sheet of snow, people went about their business through the streets of London until a blast of cold air came and with it brought the mischievous, fun-loving Jack Frost. He swooped down sliding on his staff and reaching the street he spun around causing ice to spread along the ground making the people slip and slid around.

Grinning wide and letting out a boisterous laugh, Jack flew through the air making more ice until he landed on the top of Big Ben, "Ha-ha, that was fun!" he laughed looking out at the city then shouted, "Wind...take me home!" as he jumped off the clock.

Soaring high through the sky he reached the town, Burgess, when he spotted Jamie and his friends. Landing quietly behind a tree he made a snowball and threw it at Jamie.

_~Jamie POV~_

Walking with my friends in the park with the occasional snowball fight some thing suddenly hit me in the middle of the back, knocking me to the ground. Getting back up I looked at my friends and seeing that none of them threw it, we began to look around and shouted, "Jack, come on out here!"

Two snowballs flying through the air and hitting me and Cupcake in the face had us look in the direction of a big, old pine tree where we saw Jack crouched on the top of his staff wearing a grin on his face. Sporting grins of our own, we crouched down and scooped up some snow and threw them at Jack which he easily dodged. Snowballs flying through the air, squeals of laughter, and frenzied footsteps through the snow could be seen and heard from the street.

Sitting down in the snow and catching their breath, Jamie said, "That was fun!"

"Yeah!" Jack smiled leaning on his staff.

"Hey Jack, we have a question for you," Claude said.

"What do you want to ask?" Jack replied tilting his head towards Claude.

"Well, we were wondering since Valentine's Day is almost here if Cupid really exists," Claude asked.

"Yeah, is Cupid really a baby with wings," Pippa asked excitedly.

"Ha-ha-ha, yeah Cupid is real, but she's not a baby and if she heard you say that she'd get real mad," Jack chuckled.

"So you know her, do you think we might see her on Valentine's Day?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe, but she knows how to stay hidden," Jack said.

"So how do you know her, Jack?" Pippa smiled.

"We met years ago," Jack said looking down and away from them.

"Ahhh...are you blushing, Jack?" Jamie asked pointing at his face.

"Oooh...Jack has a crush!" all of them chuckled.

"I do not!" Jack said flying away as they continued to laugh.

Landing on a tree branch in the middle of the forest that surrounded Burgess, he leaned back against the tree and mumbled, "Crush? Yeah right," as he closed his eyes as his mind drifted off into slumber.

_~Flashback~_

_Sitting on a rock on the shore of a lake, Jack was staring off into the distance when he suddenly heard a noise behind him and a voice say, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone else would be here."_

_Turning his head, he saw a young girl in a strapless light pink dress with a red ribbon tied in bow around her waist while the skirt of her dress glided over the ground with red hearts along the hem. Looking up at her face he noticed that she had blue eyes just like him and fair hair that fell just below her shoulders and in her right hand she carried a small golden bow while her left rested at her side, and on her back there was a pair of small, pink angel wings._

_Turning his head back around he replied, "It's no big deal I was just about to leave."_

_"You don't have to leave on my account, why can't I just join you?" she said walking up next to him._

_"That's fine."_

_Sitting down next to the rock she replied, "By the way, I'm Cupid. Who are you?"_

_"Jack Frost."_

_"You're Jack Frost," she giggled._

_"What are you laughing at?" he said angrily._

_"No need to get angry, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that your reputation precedes you," she said waving her hands in front of her._

_"Mhmmm...I cause one blizzard on Easter Sunday and no one forgets it," he grumbled._

_"I'm sorry if I offended you," she said clapping her hands._

_"It's okay."_

_"So what are you doing out here?"_

_"Just stopping to enjoy the scenery before going east," he said standing up._

_"Oh, are you leaving now?" she said looking up at him._

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay, maybe we'll see each other again," she said waving._

_"Bye," he said as jumped into the air and flew away._

_~End of Flashback~_

Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a darkened sky and the northern lights shining in the sky. Realizing that North was calling for all of them, he stood on the branch and jumped into the night sky towards the North Pole.

Reaching North's workshop he flew through the window and landed next to Sandy. "Ahhh...you're here, Jack!"

"So what happened, North?" Jack asked leaning on his staff.

"Pitch was here again," North said.

"What? Pitch was here again!" Tooth exclaimed.

"There was black sand covering the globe again and the lights were red," North said holding up his arms towards the globe.

As Tooth, Bunny, North, and Jack were talking about what to do Sandy noticed the moonlight coming through the roof again and began making signs above his head. After many failed attempts to get their attention, he noticed an elf standing next to him so he picked it up by the hat and began shaking it furiously.

Finally getting their attention he made a crescent moon above his head and pointed at the moon.

Looking up, North said, "Oh, Sandy why didn't you tell us?" causes Sandy to blow sand from his ears. "Manny, what should we do?"

Moonlight shone on the floor and with it a large crystal came up from the floor making Jack say, "Uh, guys, what's going on?"

"He's choosing a new guardian," North said.

"New guardian," Jack replied.

"Since when do we need more help," Bunny said.

"I wonder who it's going to be," Tooth said when she noticed Sandy make a pumpkin above his head, "Maybe the Halloween Spirit."

As the moonlight shone into the crystal, Bunny was mumbling about not wanting it to be the ground hog, North was standing next to it excited, and Jack, Tooth, and Sandy were waiting to see who it would be.

As the imagine became clearer, they realized that it was a girl wearing a long strapless dress, shoulder-length hair, carrying a bow in her right hand and small angel wings on her back. North stood up and said, "Cupid."

* * *

**_End Note: Decided to end this with a cliffhanger. If you enjoyed it please review and favorite. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Cupid

_**Author's Note: I would like to say thanks to Cat Lunanoff for giving me an idea of how I wanted to write this chapter, so thank you! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, just my OC.**_

* * *

The rhythmic sound of two feet splashing in the water of a lake disturbed the peace of the forest that surrounded it. Ripples moving across the water reflected a young girl wearing a pink dress and light pink wings. The wind playing with her hair as she continued to splash her feet in the water as she leaned back on her hands and stared up at the sky.

As she sat there watching the stars twinkle, they reminded her of the way her friend, Jack Frost, would cover things in ice making her say in no more than a whisper, "Jack, where are you? Why don't you come to the lake anymore?"

As she contemplated where Jack was and what he was up to, she felt a single tear roll down her left cheek. Sitting up straight she reached up with her hand and wiped it away she thought, _There are so many things I have to say to him, _as more tears came pouring out of her eyes.

Rubbing her eyes after she finished sobbing, she stopped kicking her feet and leaned down placing her hands in the water. Cupping some water in her hands she brought the water to her face. Drying off the excess water with her hands, she looked at the reflection of the moon on the water forcing her to look up.

The comforting light of the moon washing over her face brought a smile to her lips as she picked up her bow she had placed beside her and stood up. The click of her gold, high-heeled sandals as she set her feet down on the rock she had been sitting on, she looked back up at the moon and whispered, "Thank you," as she took off into the night sky.

As she flew over the treetops she came upon the small town of Burgess.

**~Jack Frost POV~**

On a windowsill of North's workshop, Jack sat facing the window looking out at the North Pole wondering to himself, _Why? Why does the new guardian have to be Cupid? After what I said to her, she probably hates me now, _as his eyes began to tear up.

Hearing North's heavy footsteps coming towards him, he blinked back the tears just as North stopped next to him. "Jack, what is the matter. You've been awfully quiet since Bunny left to go find Cupid. Do you need cookies?"

"No, I'm fine," Jack said fake smiling.

"Do you know...Cupid?" North said eyeing Jack.

"Yeah, we used talk with one another, but I...I said some things so now were not friends anymore. I just wish I could take back what I said," Jack explained holding his head in his hands.

Placing his hand on Jack's shoulder, North said, "You will. I can feel it...in my belly," as he grabs his stomach with both hands.

Looking up he smiled then continued looking out the window.

**~Cupid POV~**

When she landed in a quiet little neighborhood, she came upon a house that a man and a woman were in and she could hear them yelling at each other. Walking to a window of the house she looked inside and she was not sure what they were arguing, she could see that they loved each other. Facing the window she pulled the string back on her bow and pink arrow appeared.

Releasing the arrow from the bow she shot the first at the man then another at the woman, and as the effects of her magic began to show, the couple embraced each other in passionate hug.

Walking away from the window she said with a smile on her face, "May you love one another...for the rest of your days."

As she walked down the sidewalk she suddenly felt something rush past behind her. Turning around swiftly she looked all around until something went past behind her again making her turn her body back around.

Jumping up into the air and floating there she spotted something going into the forest, so wasting no time she flew over in that direction. Reaching the forest she glided down until she set her feet on the ground. Her bow in hand and eyes scanning the trees, she suddenly heard a gruff voice say, "Hello Cupid," as a tall, furry rabbit came out behind a tree and leaned against, twirling a boomerang in his paw.

"Oh, it's just you, Bunny. Don't startle me like that," she breathed out as brought her hands down.

"Been awhile, hasn't it?" Bunny said glaring at her.

"What...don't tell me you're still mad about me shooting you in the butt," she giggled as she scratched the back of her head, "It was an accident."

"Nah, I'm here for something else, fellas," Bunny replied.

"Huh?" she questioned until two yetis came up behind her and placed a brown sack over her head, _"Hey, what's going on? Let me out of here! Just you wait, Bunny! When I get out of here, you are so going to get!"_

As she was wiggling in the sack trying to free herself, she thought, _Ugh, why does this sack smell so bad._

When she suddenly felt being placed roughly on the ground, interrupting her thoughts, she found the opening of the sack. Before she climbed out of it she took a peek as to where she was she saw North a heavy built man with a white beard.

The Tooth Fairy, a fairy hovering in the air.

The Sandman, a tiny, golden man.

Bunny leaning against the fireplace.

And then finally a boy with white hair and leaning against the opposite side of the fireplace. Her eyes widening and the only thought running through her head was, _Jack._

* * *

**_End Note: Decided to end with another cliffhanger. What will her reaction be and what is Pitch up to?_**


End file.
